The Tale of Pop-Fizz
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Pop-Fizz is feeling left out so Spyro and Camo go to comfort the blue gremlin. Note-Friendship fluff/One-Shot.


**This is my second Skylanders fic for one of my favorite Skylanders, POP-FIZZ, "The Motion of the Potion." ONE-SHOT! The Tale of Pop-Fizz.**

* * *

Chapter 1 My New Friend Pop-Fizz

It's a snow day in Skylands and the Skylanders are all outside having fun except for a blue gremlin by the name of Pop-Fizz and he's inside the palace watching as the others have fun because some of the other Skylanders find him to be a little crazy.

"Why can't I be normal." Pop-Fizz said to himself.

Just then the blue germlin saw the inseparable dragon duo Spyro and Camo walk in laughing.

"Man Spyro that was one heck of a snowball fight." Camo said.

"Yeah I couldn't have done it without you buddy." Spyro replied wrapping his wing around the plant-dragon pulling him close.

Camo smiled and gave Spyro an affectionate nuzzle saying "Aww I feel special"

Spyro smiled and the two walked down the hall when they noticed Pop-Fizz looking very depressed.

"Pop-Fizz what's wrong?" Spyro asked

Pop-Fizz looked up and said "Why do you even care no-one cares about me."

Spyro looked at the gremlin in shock and walked closer to him saying "Pop-Fizz why would you say something like that."

Pop-Fizz looked at the dragon surprised Spyro was really worried about him and that made him feel happy and he softly said "Spyro the others find me crazy and don't even want me to hang out with them all because i'm a freak."

Spyro looked shocked at what the blue gremlin had just said so Camo walked up to him and softly replied "Pop-Fizz I felt the same way for a while and then I met Spyro and soon we became the best of friends and now the purple hero is like a brother to me."

"But Camo I have no-one" Pop-Fizz said and broke down crying.

Spyro noticed the tears and wrapped his wing around the blue gremlin pulling him close he felt Pop-Fizz stiffen at first but then threw his arms around the purple dragon in a tight hug.

"Pop-Fizz do you wanna be friends with me and Camo?" Spyro asked.

Pop-Fizz smiled and pulled both dragons into a tight hug saying "Well yeah."

Both dragons smiled and hugged him back.

"So Pop-Fizz you wanna join me and Camo in a snowball fight?" Spyro asked.

The gremlin smiled and replied. "What are we waiting for" and the trio walked out of the palace.

When they walked out they saw the other building walls around their bases.

"Well we had better start building ou base Spyro." Pop-Fizz called out.

They begin to build their fort ready for a big snowball fight against Gill Grunt,Warnado, and Hot-Dog.

"You guys ready?" Gill Grunt asked.

"Yeah were ready Gill" Spyro replied.

"We are going to win." Warnado called out.

"Oh yeah!" Pop-Fizz yelled and the snowball fight began.

Gill Grunt stuffed snow into his harpoon gun and began firing at Spyro.

Spyro ducked and threw a large snowball at the gillman hitting him in the face.

"Direct hit." Spyro shouted.

"You'll pay for that dragon boy." Gill Grunt replied.

"Oh really." Spyro said as he shot a fireball at a tree causing all the snow to fall onto the gillman.

"Ohh he got you good." Warnado said busting out laughing.

"Your next Warnado." Camo shouted shooting a sun blast at the tree above melting the snow and sending a wave of cold water onto the turtle.

"AHHHH man that is cold!" Warnado screamed.

"Cold enough for ya." Camo shouted.

Gill Grunt,Warnado, Nooooooooo! Hot-Dog barked and began to run.

"Oh no you don't." Pop-Fizz yelled and threw a blue bottle filled with freeze potion at the fire dog.

The potion hit Hot-Dog and froze his entire body in ice. "Hey let me out of here." Hot-Dog screamed.

Pop Fizz chuckled and replied. "Maybe later Hot-Dog.

"We did Spyro." Camo shouted in excited tone.

"We sure did Camo and you helped quite a bit Pop-Fizz." Spyro softly replied.

The gremlin smiled and pulled Spyro into a tight hug saying "Thank you Spyro i'm so happy to have such a great friend."

Spyro smiled hugged the gremlin back saying. "Your welcome Pop-Fizz and i'm happy to have you as a friend."

"Me too."Camo replied and the trio busted out laughing.

As they begin to walk back to the palace they saw Flynn trying to ask Cali out for the millionth time.

"Come on Cali you know you love me BOOM!" Flynn said.

"Flynn for the last time I don't love you." Cali yelled.

Aww Cali your so cute when your angry DOUBLE BOOM! Flynn replied.

"Okay Flynn I didn't want to do this but alas you have forced my hand." Cali replied in a rather sinister tone and walked back to her tent.

"Guys looks like she's bringing me flowers TRIPLE BOOM!" Flynn shouted.

Just as Flynn said that Cali came out of her tent holding a green bottle. "Ugh is that my acid potion?" Pop-Fizz said. That would be a yes buddy." Camo replied.

"Hey Flynn I got a present for you." Cali said walking up to Flynn.

"What is it my love?" Flynn said.

"This." Cali replied throwing the bottle at Flynn's face covering him with broken glass and acid.

Flynn screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhh it hurts so much."

"Hurts don't it my love." Cali replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I know you love me Cali." Flynn screamed and ran off into the forest.

"Man that was a little harsh." Camo said.

"Yeah." Spyro replied and the trio walked into the palace to get some hot chocolate.

The trio got some hot chocolate and went into the living room to watch a little night time movie.

After the movie ended Pop-Fizz turned to both dragons and pulled them into a tight hug saying "Thanks for today you guys are the best."

Camo smiled and replied. "Your welcome and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Spyro smiled gave the gremlin an affectionate nuzzle saying. "I'm happy to have you as a friend aswell and Pop-Fizz I know your not a freak your a true friend."

The blue gremlin felt tears of happiness and hugged both dragons even tighter saying "You guys are the most amazing friends."

Camo chuckled and replied. "Yeah your really amazing too buddy."

The blue gremlin smiled and the trio busted out laughing knowing this will be a strong and remarkable friendship that will last forever.

* * *

**That's it for this fic and Please rate and review and If you guys want another Skylanders fic let me know via PM or Review.**


End file.
